


One Chance

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Summary: Virgil has been adopted by Logan, Roman, and Patton but he’s refused to get close to any of them. But Logan, Roman, and Patton know that they can be terrific parents for him. If he’ll only give him a chance. One chance is all that they’ll need.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	One Chance

Logan looked through the freezer with a critical eye. It was Wednesday and thus, his turn to make dinner tonight. Patton was downtown at his law practice and probably wouldn't be home until late tonight and Roman had called an hour ago, saying that there had been an accident involving paint, a set-piece, and one of the leads down at the local theatre so he had no idea when he'd be home. So he Logan would be alone in making dinner tonight. He reached down into the chest freezer and pulled out three large chicken breasts before pausing and shifting the meat in his arms with a warm smile and pulling out a fourth.

Well, maybe he wouldn't be completely alone. He seemed to have forgotten the sulking teen who had been hiding upstairs since breakfast this morning. The newest member of his family and one that he hadn't been able to spend much time with since they had adopted him.

Logan, Patton, and Roman had adopted Virgil just shy of a month ago and so far, Virgil had spent the majority of his time shut inside his room. And whenever they had managed to coax Virgil out - mostly for meals and some, in Patton's words, family bonding time - Virgil had spent it glaring at all three of them suspiciously. He seemed to be tense whenever he was near them like he was ready to jump back at any moment. Any sudden movement made by them made Virgil flinch back and go running back up to his room. And every time it happened, it broke Logan's heart just a bit more each time.

And he knew that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Logan only needed to look at Roman and Patton's faces to know that they felt the exact same way. Roman had been trying to keep a brave face in front of them but Logan had known him since he was twelve years old and could see how sad he got each time Virgil glared at them or stormed off. And one only needed to watch Patton stress bake in his off time to know that he was blaming himself for not being able to make Virgil feel more at home.

'But,' Logan thought as he walked into the kitchen, 'perhaps he's not feeling at home because he feels threatened.' They were three large and muscular men, after all, where Virgil was a small and thin teen. It was only normal that he would feel frightened and escape to the one space that was his. Perhaps if Logan approached Virgil alone without Patton and Roman behind him, he'd be a little more acceptable to some 'Bonding time'. So Logan put the chickens in a bowl and filled it with cold water, leaving it in the sink to dethaw before going upstairs to talk to Virgil. Hopefully, this conversation would end well.

Virgil's room was across from Logan and his partner's and even halfway up the stairs, Logan could hear loud music - the kind of music that Patton and Logan might've listened to when they were teenagers- coming from it. Logan chuckled fondly as he walked to the door, knocking on it. He remembered being in a similar situation as Virgil, secluding himself in his room and blasting music so he could ignore the world around him. And here he was twenty years later, knocking on his son's door where his child was doing the exact same thing. Oh, where had the time gone?

"Virgil," he called over the music. Hmm, was that Queen? No, the lyrics were the same but it was definitely a different artist. "Virgil, I would like to speak to you for a moment. Would you open the door, please?"

There was a moment where the music seemed to get louder before it turned off and there was the soft sound of feet padding over to the door. It cracked open and Virgil's eyes could be seen through the crack, glaring at Logan suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Logan smiled at him kindly. "Hello, Virgil. I just got calls from Patton and Roman saying that they would be home late tonight and it is my turn to make dinner. I was wondering if you'd care to help. Or," his smile widened, "sit there, eat some of Patton's cookies, and keep me company as I cook."

"... I don't have to do anything," Virgil asked warily, shifting nervously from behind the door. "Just sit there and eat cookies? ... Can I bring my laptop and listen to some music?"

"Of course," Logan said with a smile. He stepped back from the door. "Perhaps I could have you listen to the songs I listened to as a boy?"

Logan could see Virgil's scowl for a brief moment before the door opened and he was allowed to see the scowl fully. "What, you mean the Beatles and Wham!?" Virgil had his laptop cradled to his chest and was glaring at Logan defensively. He had on the same oversized purple and black patch hoodie that Logan had never seen off of him. 

Logan's lips quirked up in an amused smile as he turned to head back downstairs. "No, I was thinking more of Black Flag and The Misfits. I listened to mainly punk music when I was your age. Though, I would argue that the Beatles are punk as well."

"What," Virgil snapped, following after him. He didn't notice Logan's small smile widening as they walked downstairs. "The Beatles aren't punk. They're a boy-band."

"They did influence bands such as the Ramones and Nirvana," Logan argued lightly. He walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge, hearing Virgil behind him grabbing the cookie jar. He glanced over and smiled when he saw a smile creep onto Virgil's face when he saw Patton's sinfully cinnamon cookies. Not that Logan could blame him. His Husband's baked goods did have that effect on everyone. "But I was never that big of a fan of them. That was more my brother's Remy style."

He ignored Virgil's mutter of, "The Beatles aren't punk," are started to pull out ingredients for a good healthy meal. He smiled when the music started up and recognized it from a band Remy's son Emile was fond of. "Is this one of your favourite bands," he asked, glancing back at Virgil curiously. "My nephew has a similar taste."

"It's okay," Virgil muttered, nibbling on his cookie. He seemed more relaxed than he had been ever since he had arrived. Logan smiled, allowing himself to feel a bit of pride. He knew that a one on one bonding experience would be for the best. He couldn't wait to tell Roman and Patton of this -

"We're home!"

_Shit._

Immediately, Virgil tensed up and glanced into the mudroom with a hint of nervousness. Logan could see Patton and Roman taking their shoes off and internally sighed. Dammit. "Hello, my dears," Logan called. "I thought you'd be home late tonight."

"The director called it an early night," Roman called, walking into the kitchen and kissing Logan on the cheek. "And I stopped by Patty's work and kidnapped him."

Patton giggled as he loosened his tie. "Not true! The paperwork just didn't take as long as I thought it would. I'm so glad, I was really swamped." He glanced at Virgil and broke out into a wide grin. "Hi there, Virgi! Are you helping Logan make dinner?" 

"No," Virgil muttered, glaring at the table. Any progress that Logan had made had disappeared. Virgil was tense and glancing at the stairs, looking like he'd like to make a getaway. He abruptly stood up, turning to the stairs. "'m gonna go back to my room," he muttered darkly. 

"Or maybe you'd like to sit down and tell us about your day," Roman asked hopefully. He gestured to Patton and Logan. "We could tell you about ours and"

"Can you just drop this Goddam act already," Virgil snapped, stunning them into silence. He whirled around and glared at them. "Pretending to actually care about me?! It's so fucking annoying, I know you don't actually give a shit!"

Logan frowned and asked very calmly, "And why would you think that, Virgil?" He searched his mind and thought back, thinking of any situation where they might've given Virgil the expression that they didn't care about him. "Can you tell us why you think that?"

"Have we done something wrong, Sweetheart," Patton asked worriedly, wringing his hands. "You can tell us if we have. We'll do our best to fix it, I promise!"

Virgil scoffed and crossed his arms defensively. "Look, it's, you're," he gritted his teeth in frustration, "you're just like the others. You'll put up with me for a month but then you'll start to realize that I'm not the sort of kid you wan. You want a jock as a son or a nice daughter or some sweet baby. Me?! Why the hell would you even want me to stick around?"

"Why wouldn't we," Roman asked. He smiled at Virgil gently. "We chose you as our kid, Virgil. If we wanted a baby then we would've chosen a baby. If we wanted a daughter, then we would've chosen a daughter. But we chose you as our son because we-"

"Don't lie," Virgil asked, clenching his fists tightly. His lips were pursed and Logan caught a glimpse of his hands shaking before he stuck them in his pockets. "I know you're lying!"

Logan glanced at Patton and saw that he had a knowing frown on his face. "Kiddo," Patton said gently, stepping forward, "why do you think we're lying?"

Virgil faltered a little before spitting out, "You just are! Everyone else said the exact same thing but they lied! They got rid of me and so will you! You'll get rid of me and go back to find your real kid."

Patton nodded with a sad frown. "Kiddo, do you think the reason you think that we're lying is that you're trying to protect yourself from being hurt again?"

"I... I..." Virgil couldn't seem to find an answer that and just glared at the ground. "I don't know."

"It'd be okay if you were, Honey," Patton said gently. He sat down at the table and smiled at Virgil welcomingly. "You've been through a lot, Sweetheart. But Roman's telling the truth. We want you as our son."

Logan nodded firmly. "Think about it like this," he said kindly, "if we didn't want you as our son, why would we be putting so much time and effort to be making you comfortable? I wouldn't have gone looking for you to spend time with you if I didn't want to."

Virgil seemed completely off-balanced by this. He glanced between the three men warily, shifting back and forth on his feet. "I... What if you are lying," he asked softly. "I'll get shipped back to the group home and you won't lose a bit of sleep over what happened." He seemed to gather his courage and sat at the table. "Why should I have to take all of the risks here?

"It doesn't seem fair," Logan agreed, sitting down next to Patton, Roman joining him a moment later. "Though, have we given you any reason to not take the risk?"

Virgil shrugged and muttered, "I guess not. But..." He took his hands out of his pockets and picked at the table. "But..."

"But you don't want to be hurt again," Roman said softly, leaning forward in his chair. He slowly reached out and - when Virgil didn't make any movements to move away - he placed his hand over Virgil's hand. "Virgil, I promise you, we will never make you leave this family. You're a part of our family and that won't change."

"Maybe just give us a chance," Patton suggested gently. "Just one chance. That's all we're asking, Sweetheart."

Virgil didn't answer for a long moment before he said softly, "One chance. That's all you get."

Logan smiled and reached out, taking Virgil's hand gently. "One chance is all we ask for, Virgil. I promise you won't regret giving it to us."


End file.
